


Extraction

by anony_mouse



Series: Harmless Headcanons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Lesotho, Spies & Secret Agents, extraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tasha relearning life's lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraction

   They are legends. Impossible bars that are so far out of sight, you don't even bother trying to measure up yourself to them. They're the best of the best, and there are hundreds of hundreds of stories.  
  
   But there is one that no one ever tells.  
  
   It is known throughout SHIELD that Barton and Romanoff never have an extraction. But nearly nobody remembers when they did. Once, they had extraction plans just like everyone else.  
  
   Then Lesotho.  
  
   Lesotho was the mission that Romanoff came back with two slugs in her thigh, and Barton barely came back at all. Lesotho is where they relearned that money can sway anyone, even SHIELD. Lesotho was where they remembered the lessons on life they'd forgotten.  
  
   Lesotho was the last time they ever trusted anyone else with their extraction plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Victoria Hand's comment in AoS: 'Barton, Romanoff, they never have an extraction plan.'


End file.
